My Degrassi Dream Life
by tIgErPrN06
Summary: Ok new chapters are up plez read and review. I'm feelin a little insecure sooo plez and flamers be nice. has fluff but not tooo much thanx for reading. Smile cuz God loves you.
1. Prolouge

Hi all this is my declaimer I own nothing except the new characters and the plot.

I hope it is easier for all to read I had help form my comp. geek friend in formatting. stories the same I promise. Please stay with me it is my first fic.

Underlined=thought

""= speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Flight 357 non-stop to Alberta will take off in 15 minutes. Please have your seats in the upright position and your seatbelts buckled." I heard over the intercom as the plane started off the runway a solitary tear trailed down my face. When we could move about in the plane I took out my journal and started to write. "I can't believe they both just up and left me. I thought that we were gonna take care of each other since mom died. He was supposed to take care of both of us. You shouldn't have left me" The tear stains were smudging the ink on my journal page. I put my journal up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror I am about 5'3", not heavy set but not super model skinny, with apple gold hair to my mid-back in a loose braid, my turquoise eyes were sparking even more since I had tears welled up inside them.  I've learned that you can't cry over every situation, and now the only time I cry is when I think of my family, especially my little sister. She was only two years younger then me, so she should have had some sense, but she insisted on going out into the street, and getting her stupid basket ball.  Little did either of us know that the maniac that got drunk at 2 in the afternoon would come barreling down our residential street at that moment. She fought for her life for 6 months then my dad signed the forms to pull the plug. "I knew she wanted to go to heaven but I still need her here" I whispered to my reflection. My dad promised both of us the day my mom died that he would always be there. Well to my surprise I answered the phone one day and the other line said 

"Is this Elizabeth Davidson?"

"Yes, May I ask whom is calling"

"This is Mrs. Ashley, you need to pack up a weeks worth of clothes and personal items and be ready to leave in an hour your father left you as a ward to the state".

"A ward of the WHAT! You have got to be kidding me I can't be a ward of the state!  I have a father who is very good to me and would never abandon me!"

"Yes, anyways, your father stopped by at 3:30 this afternoon and told us he could no longer take care of you and where we could get a hold of you."

"What is the reason he gave you to just leave me!?!"

"He said 'She's a great girl and no trouble but I need to pay attention to my job and can't be bothered with worrying about my daughter and I know you can take care of her better then I could.  I'm sorry Hun but you need to be ready in an hour you can come back later for all of your other things."

I then slammed down the phone and fell down on the couch gasping for air and my reason of mind. "'Can't be bothered with her!?!?!?!  Am I that much trouble?!?"  Well now I'm on a plane for Degrassi Alberta, it seems that I have a long lost godmother who lives there. Well, at least we have a break so I'm not put right into school. I leaned back in my seat and yawned.…. I had not gotten much sleep in the orphanage that they put me in. I felt the need to stay up with a two year old with the chickenpox. I just love children and can't bear to see them in any discomfort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here's the beginning of my first fic I've got almost all the bugs worked out and hope to get the rest of my story up quickly ;) 


	2. A New Life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in 4 hours~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was nudged awake by the flight attendant when we were close to landing. I had fallen asleep and missed most of the flight. "I looked outside to see snow falling gently like the first snow and thanked God that Mrs. Ashley made me leave my coat out of my suitcase. I put it over my arms and sat up straight. 'Thank you Lord the guy beside me never showed up and I could stretch out' I thought as the plane landed. I shuffled out of the plane with my duffle bag and back pack swung on opposite shoulders. I walked out with my jacket held close to me and my lips shivering "The weather is bipolar in the world. In Texas it was hot, it was only August, and I wish I had my winter sweater and not my Texas summer tank-top. I shuffled out of the plane and looked around every one on the plane knew somebody except me.  I looked around and there I saw a small stature of a woman holding up a large sign in bold print saying  

"Welcome To Canada Elizabeth" 

 I slowly walked over and looked at this woman; she was short and very thin with short dark hair and eyes. I walked over to her and said "I'm guessing you're looking for me? Hi I'm Elizabeth."

"Ohh hey I'm your godmother Christine, but everybody calls me 'Spike'. I went to high school with 'Star'…" I interrupted her "'Star'? My dad called my mom that." I said a little teary-eyed "That was her nick-name, anyway when she lived up here, and when you were born she asked me since we were best friends since grade 3. Your parents moved to the states not long after that to be closer to your father's parents. He was here on exchange. Oh I'm sorry you must be tired and here I am just babbling on and oh where is Em' I told her food court, soda, and back."

"Em'" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Oh she's my daughter she's about your age. EMMA!" she called the last with a loud voice and started on her way to the food court. "MOM I'm right here you DON'T have to yell!" I saw a girl about 14 who was tall, skinny, and had straight kind of stringy dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Hun I was just worried about you."

"Mom you told me I could go to the food court and I started to get lost on the way back"

"It's ok were going to pick up Elizabeth's luggage. And then we can go."

"You can call me Liz, Lizzie, Beth, anything but Elizabeth that was my mother's name." I said and brushed away a tear before it ran down my cheek.

We walked out to the car in silence I was fighting tears the whole trip.


	3. A New Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*after the car trip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Em' show Liz where her is room." Spike said as we walked in the door. Emma led me into a third bedroom. "I'm glad you came while we were still on break that way you and I can get to know each other and you can meet all my friends before you start school." That's when it hit me I was 12,000 miles from every thing I had known since I was little. This scared me so I went into my new bedroom and started unpacking. Emma walked in and helped me unpack. Emma found an old teddy bear that my mother had given to me when I was born and under the teddy was a picture of my family. She asked me about both. I took the photo out of her hand gently and said "It was last year at Disney World. We were at a restaurant eating and it was all of us in different goofy hats all smiling happily and some laughing. My mom looked so healthy I found out she was sick after that trip. We spent a month with her in the hospital then the cancer took a turn for the worse and she died in two days. She died very suddenly at exactly 12:17p.m. and 10 minutes later my dad picked my sister and I up from school and I knew immediately when I saw him I hit the floor crying my mom was my life line." A tear landed on the glass that I quickly wiped away as I continued "I was devastated when I had learned of her death. She had always understood me and it took Stephe a while to learn what had happened." I was wiping tears all through this explanation. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Emma said as she walked over to me and gave me a small hug before I pulled away. "I'm sorry I've never been a real 'hugging' person."

"That's okay, if you're not your not."

"Let's continue unpacking" I said as I reached down into another box and carefully pulled out a wooden jewelry box heavily wrapped in paper.   I sat down on the freshly made bed and asked Emma if she would want to help me take my jewelry out of its wrapping. She eagerly sat down and gingerly opens the ornate lid and lifted out one of my many necklaces. "Why do you keep your necklaces in a straw?" She asked quizzically. "My mother taught me that it keeps the chain from getting tangled up and breaking the chain."

"Ohh I'm guna have to remember that." I lifted out my mother's diamond cross and slowly unwrapped and ran my fingers over it.

"EM' YOU HAVE VISITORS"

Two guys walked into my room just as I pulled out my sister's basket-ball necklace and Emma pulled out my sister's basket-ball out of a box. A guy with brown hair and looked really hot in white t-shirt grabbed the ball and started to dribble it. I never knew I could clear a room so fast I grabbed the ball and fell on the floor. 

"Hey chick what the heck"

"Umm Sean that was her sisters."

 "And…. It's just a basket-ball?"

"Sean listen, it WAS her sisters. Her sister's dead" she said the last part quietly as she saw me on the floor holding my ball and crying. The other even hotter guy had curly brown hair he leaned down and put his arm around me and said "I'm sorry my friend was an idiot but he sees a b-ball and has to dribble it. My name is Craig what's yours." I composed my self slowly and said "Yea I understand……. Its just I'm still very sensitive about her. She was the last person to dribble and play with this ball. Hi my name is anything derived from Elizabeth." The guy that played with my memories had looked in one of my boxes and pulled out my bra and tried to cheer me up by saying "Would I look good in this? Everyone looked at him and we all laughed so hard that Emma and Craig were wiping away tears themselves.   Sean put my bra down, thank goodness, and said "Now on a more serious note"

Craig said "you can be serious?"

"Every once in a while, but anyways Emma are we going out on Friday or not?" it was only Monday. "Yea of course were going we always go out on Fridays." Craig rolled his eyes "Great another Friday alone!"  Emma said" hey wait I don't want to leave Liz here alone!  Liz why don't you and Craig double with us? " 

"Fine since I don't know anybody else I'll go if Craig wants to, but don't you too start making out on us!" Craig replied "I would be more then happy to go on a date with her but if you break this rule we will leave you on the spot."  Emma rolls her eyes "Right, I wouldn't embarrass you like that.  That's what single dates are for."  At this Craig and I rolled our eyes at the mental picture and groaned and Sean got this really big smile on his face and started to chuckle.  Craig said "Okay we'll let you two girls talk. See ya on Friday 5 ok with ya'll?"

"Yea, 5s great" Craig and Sean left.  Emma and I started unpacking again.  She worked on my clothes and I continued working on my jewelry.  So what do you think of Sean?  She said trying to make polite conversation. "He's cute, but I like the Craig guy better.  "I used to have a thing for Craig when Sean and I weren't a couple" Emma said.  "So, you and Sean haven't always been together?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "No, last year Sean got into a fight and he pushed me, and I didn't forgive him for a long time."  Emma replied.  "Oh, I'm glad ya'll are together ya'll seem like a cute couple." 

"So you like Craig?" she asked.  "I just met him, but he is really cute" I replied.  "He also seems really sweet."  All the sudden I heard someone yell "HEY EMMA, SHE HERE YET?"  "Yea Manny she's up here come on up."  Emma yelled to the person downstairs.  "Who's that?" I asked Emma as the girl from down stairs walked in.  "Liz meet my best friend Manny.  Manny this is Lizzie."  Emma introduced us.  She was really sweet and seemed really nice and she was really pretty.  "Emma, we still on for the mall?"  Manny asked.  "Sure as long as Liz is invited."  Manny said "Sure, why not, the more the merrier."  I say "Hold on a sec while I find my purse."  "That's cool, we have all the time we need while were on break."  I dug through my stuff for a few minutes, and then found my purse.  I asked "Do I need to get my money changed to Canadian?"  They both say "Probably, but there's a place to change it in the mall."


	4. The Mall

Hi guys I'm sorry its sooo short but I will fix it and have other chapters up as soon as possible and remember I don't own Degrassi. Love you guys please r/r keep the flames on the nicer side remember you attract more flies with honey then vinegar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Mall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was only a 5 minute drive and Spike was more then happy to see me go along so she eagerly gave us a ride. When we got to the mall we were quickly joined by two guys named J.T. and Toby. J.T. was eager to make a joke and act like a dork. Toby was really quite and shy. I tried to make polite conversion with him but he didn't really talk to me. He looked really interesting and so I tried a few more times then he started to warm-up to me and he and I started to talk about computers until I figured out that he knew allot more then me then I dragged the girls into a store and the guys followed and they watched the girls and I try on many different outfits until the guys fell asleep and we had to go so we all left and we went to Emma and I house and we all sat down and watch TV and talked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will be longer chapters next.


	5. After The Mall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Emma's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 I found that they all had known each other since grade 6. They were now in grade 9 and were looking forward to starting school back and getting back to work. I never knew many people back in America that cared that much about school. Usually the other people in my class were just trying to pass so that they could get out of school and work at McDonalds for minimum wage for 20 then wake up and realize that the job their at is not going anywhere. Here it was weird to see people looking forward to school. Then Craig and Sean walked in. Sean sat down beside Em and they snuggled in together. Craig sat beside me and said in my ear "You wana go into the other room so that we can get to know each other?"

"Sure, I was about to ask you to do the same and I still have a lot of unpacking to do." I said quietly. We stood up and headed up to my room quickly when no one was looking. When we got up to my room he said to me "So this is your family?" after he looked at my Disney picture.

"Yeah they use to be, that is my mom, father, and my sister Stephe." I said pointing to the certain people "It's kind of hard to talk about them."

"You called your dad your father; did he do something to you? Can you tell me, don't tell me if you don't feel comfortable with Me." he asked his gorgeous brown eyes showing concern and unconditional trust.

"He just abandoned me to the state of Texas." Then I proceeded to tell him my story. When I was done I was again crying he moved over to me and I moved into his arms that were open to me. He held me close in a tender embrace stroking my hair and saying calming things softly into me ear. When I calmed down I sat down on my bed and he said "We have something in common, both of our fathers couldn't take care of us with out our mothers. My mother left my father the surgeon for a used car salesmen and he took the anger he felt for her out on me. He beat me really bad. Now I live with my little sister and my step-dad. You want to go see my little sister for some reason I fell like you enjoy children." 

"I adore children I use to work in my mom's daycare." So then we got up and we walked the 5 minutes to his house. 


	6. Em's House after the mall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Emma's House*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 I found that they all had known each other since grade 6. They were now in grade 9 and were looking forward to starting school back and getting back to work. I never knew many people back in America that cared that much about school. Usually the other people in my class were just trying to pass so that they could get out of school and work at McDonalds for minimum wage for 20 then wake up and realize that the job their at is not going anywhere. Here it was weird to see people looking forward to school. Then Craig and Sean walked in. Sean sat down beside Em and they snuggled in together. Craig sat beside me and said in my ear "You wana go into the other room so that we can get to know each other?"

"Sure, I was about to ask you to do the same and I still have a lot of unpacking to do." I said quietly. We stood up and headed up to my room quickly when no one was looking. When we got up to my room he said to me "So this is your family?" after he looked at my Disney picture.

"Yeah they use to be, that is my mom, father, and my sister Stephe." I said pointing to the certain people "It's kind of hard to talk about them."

"You called your dad your father; did he do something to you? Can you tell me, don't tell me if you don't feel comfortable with Me." he asked his gorgeous brown eyes showing concern and unconditional friendship.

"He just abandoned me to the state of Texas. That's all." Then I proceeded to tell him my story. When I was done I was again crying he moved over to me and I moved into his arms that were open to me. He held me close in a tender embrace stroking my hair and saying calming things softly into me ear. When I calmed down I sat down on my bed and he said "We have something in common, both of our fathers couldn't take care of us with out our mothers. My mother left my father the surgeon for a used car salesmen and he took the anger he felt for her out on me. He beat me really bad. Now I live with my little sister and my step-dad. You want to go see my little sister for some reason I fell like you enjoy children." 

"I adore children I use to work in my mom's daycare." I said as I wiped away the last of my tears and the subject of the past was dropped for now. So then we got up and we walked the 5 minutes to his house. 


	7. Craig's House

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Craig's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little girl with the same wild black curly hair came bounding down the stairs and pounced on Craig. I laughed at them because they started to horse around. "Ange I want you to meet my new friend Liz. Liz this is my little sister Angela"

"Hi Liz."       

"Hi Ange."

 Craig put her down and lead me into his house "You wana drink?"

"UMM yea waters good." He brought me a glass of water and he had a coke in his hand. So we sat down and started talking. We talked about everything form the differences in government to our loves and hobbies. We mainly talked about how I love to look at pictures and listen to stories and he loved to photograph people. During our conversation Angela came in and sat in my lap. I was to tempted so I started tickling her. She and I started having a tickle fight and little to our knowledge Craig had grabbed his camera and had started taking pictures of us.  When we found out he was taking pictures I whispered in her ear to stick her tongue out at her brother. She and I stuck our tongue out and then started giggling. We both ended up rolling around in the floor laughing really hard. Craig started laughing along with us.  When we were all clamed down Craig and I sat down beside each other and Ange sat in my lap. "Craig, I think I like her" Ange said out of nowhere. "Yea Ange I think I like her too" He said with a slight blush on his cheeks then he leaned down and whispered in Ange's ear.  "I'm guna go color" she said giggling. "Smart girl knows when she should leave her big brother alone. She is just a darling little girl."

"Yea she's a very smart little girl and she is cute. Anyways.... so I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yea, what is it?" I cut him off

"Would you like to go out before Friday?"

"Um.... Sure, I would love to." I was a little taken by surprise then *Ring Ring* Craig picked up the phone "Hello… Hey Emma… yea she's over here with me… I wanted her to meet Ange… Yea I'll bring her right back… Bye." He hung up the phone and said "I have to take you home now."

"Ok, let's go so Christine doesn't worry. Oh man we've been gone for 3 and half hours." We started on our way to the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well more chapters IF you will R/R I need to know how to make it better.


	8. Back home : The suprise

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back home The Surprise*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*                                                

 It only took 5 minutes but it was a fast 5 minutes as we walked and talked. I could hardly believe that our walk was over. He left me on my door-step with a small kiss on the cheek and a big hug. I walked in the door with a big smile on my face and walked right into 3 pairs of knowing eyes with mischievous smiles. I was pushed into the living room and sat on the couch. They all asked me many question about what Craig and I did but all I told them was "He took me to his house to meet his little sister and talk so we could get to know each other." I said with a mischievous grin creeping on my face.  I walked upstairs with them still pressuring answers. I just continued to put my things away. I laid down when I was mostly done and let out a tired yawn. "What's wrong you to tired to do anything" I heard Christine say when she looked around my room she continued "All you need it a bit of decorations then your room will be great. Well dinners ready when ever you are."

"Am I ever, I'm starved." I said as I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen right into Craig "Whoa hold your horses." he laughed and held grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.  "Ohh, no you don't I'm going first." He started to pull me out of the kitchen and toward the door. "Wait where are you taking me" I giggled as he put my jacket around me. "You know how I said I wanted to go out before Friday; Well I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He said with a big smile and a humors glint in his eye. "Wait won't this tap you out? Two dates in one week?" I asked not wanting him to go broke over me. "Well today we have a picnic" he said lifting out a picnic basket from behind a bush "and if you're that worried we can go Dutch on Friday. Deal?" I replied "Deal, now is anyone joining us on our picnic?"

"Well I kinda wanted Em' and Sean to come along with us" he said uncertainly

"That's cool"

"Great were gong ahead then Sean is going to surprise Em' in about 15 minutes."

We walked down the street talking laughing and talking about anything and everything once again. We walked to the park and set up the picnic and sated munching on some chips. Then Em' and Sean walked toward us hand in hand. "Awe don't they look cute" I said loudly to Craig to embarrass them. "Yea like two little love birds" he said at the same volume. Sean through his arm around Em' and she blushes and said "shut-up you guys." They sat down and Crag and I laughed a little at them because she practically sat in his lap they were so close. Then we started out dinner of Ham sandwiches and Potato chips. "Did you guys make this your self?" I joked "Heck yea we did and it took us an hour including desert." Sean said in his defense "Desert?" I said quizzically. Just then Craig lifted a small chocolate cake with icing and decorations and 4 plates and forks out of the picnic basket and handed them out to each of us. Craig cut the cake in pieces according to what the person said. I received a small piece and so did Emma, Craig and Sean split the rest of the cake. When we were done with dinner Sean and Emma looked like they wanted to be alone so I whispered in Craig's ear "Hey those two want to be alone lets go over to the playground." So he and I walked over to the playground and I sat down in a swing and Craig started to push me. I giggled "I haven't been pushed on a swing since I was a little girl". To this he replied "Well I guess its time you got pushed" The rest of the date was like this we all played on the playground and flirted with our respective dates then we walked home. Craig and I stayed a little behind not wanting the night to end. When we got home Em' had already gone inside and I stood on the door step saying good-night to Craig. He left me with a kiss on my cheek and a big smile on my lips as I walked upstairs and changed for bed. I went to bed and Dreamed of Craig and our date. We meet and talked every day till Friday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well more chapters IF YOYU R/R


	9. Friday: The Date

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Friday*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Friday Craig and Sean came and picked Em and I up at 5. We went to the mall and went to the movies. We saw the horror flick The Ring after much persuasion by Craig and Em. I got so scared that after the movie I was crying a little and Craig had nail marks in his hands and arms. They all had a good laugh at me and how much I screamed. We went and got a bite. We found a small table on the side of the food court where we could talk. The main topic was school started on Monday and how we all looked forward to it and how nervous I was and who to look out for and other tid-bits of advice. We had a lot of fun when we sat down to eat. I was teased trough the night by Sean and Emma. When this happed once I said defensively "I wasn't that bad". 

"Yea" Craig defended me "Sean was that you who screamed in my ear?" he asked pointedly.  Sean blushed and looked away. We all laughed and the subject was dropped. We took the long way home Craig and I kept to ourselves. We walked toward the park. I sat back on the swing I played on the other day and Craig started to push me. Emma and Sean sat on the Jungle Gym snuggling close for warmth.  We all stayed in silence mainly.  When we realized that it was starting to get late we began to walk home.  Sean and Emma walked hand in hand in front of us. "It seems that we always end up behind them." I whispered to Craig. He chuckled at thins and said "I think they want to forget were here" I tried to stifle a laugh. Craig and I tried not to laugh really hard but we both ended up laughing all the way home. Craig and I stopped at the corner to say goodnight, Em' and Sean walked up to the door. We stood around not quite knowing what to do. Then I looked up at him (he is a head taller then me) and he looked down at me. Our lips found each other for a second on the dim street corner.  When our lips parted I realized I had just received my first kiss.  I felt my face get really hot as he pulled me to his body in a long embrace I hid my face in his chest.  I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. My eyes teared-up as I remembered the way my dad use to kiss me like that when I hugged him good-night. I jerked from his arms and ran from his embrace his kiss MY FATHERS MEMORY. I had tears streaming down my face as I heard him calling after me. I tripped, me being as graceful as I am, on the stairs right into Em' and Sean. I plowed my way in-between them and ran right through the open door.  I ran up the stairs and through my-self right in to my bed after slamming the door and locking it. I heard Spike knocking on the door "Liz, Liz, are you ok?  Liz talk to me." All I could do was cry. I pulled out a spiral and wrote down "I'm sorry but I can't talk now talk to me in the morning. I'm all right but I just had a memory flash". I slipped this note under the door and Spike went downstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
